


My Sun

by Whiterose (Heekki26)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekki26/pseuds/Whiterose
Summary: Hyunjin bukanlah gadis yang ekspresif, ia bukan lah gadis yang menunjukkan perasaannya kepada semua orang. Ia terkenal sebagai gadis yang pendiam dan aneh –Ia bahkan lebih sering menggonggong seperti anak anjing daripada berbicara bahasa manusia-. Namun, semua topeng yang selalu ia kenakan di hadapan khalayak ramai itu pecah saat ia berada di dekat Jeon Heejin.





	My Sun

. 

.

.

“Ini.....” Ucap Heejin sambil memberikan sebungkus kecil gula miliknya kepada gadis di sebelahnya. “Kau tidak suka kopi yang pahit bukan?”

“….Terima kasih.” Hyunjin membulatkan matanya lalu berkedip beberapa kali, sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya menerima apa yang diberikan Heejin, hatinya terasa begitu hangat.

_ Heejin…. Selalu mengingat apa yang aku suka dan tidak suka._

Terkadang beberapa hal kecil yang mungkin orang lain tidak akan ingat dan hanya Heejin saja yang mengingatnya itulah yang membuat Hyunjin merasa begitu spesial bagi Heejin.

  
Hal-hal kecil tersebutlah yang membuat ia merasa begitu bahagia ketika bersama Heejin, mengingat Heejin selalu memperhatikannya. Tiap kali Heejin menunjukkan perhatiannya sambil tersenyum hangat kepadanya, ia selalu merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Senyum yang ditampilkan Heejin seakan-akan mengatakan “Tentu saja aku akan selalu mengingat setiap hal tentang Hyunjin.”

  
Hyunjin memandangi sebungkus kecil gula di telapak tangannya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.

  
Hyunjin sangat mengenal Heejin, meskipun ia terlihat seperti gadis yang selalu ceria, Heejin merupakan tipe orang yang akan menyembunyikan perasaannya, terlebih lagi ketika hal tersebut akan membuat orang lain khawatir. Ia akan menolak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya lalu mengubah topik pembicaraan saat orang lain menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Hyunjin juga mengingat hal-hal kecil yang sering Heejin lakukan namun ia tak pernah mengatakan itu semua kepada Sahabatnya itu.  
Mungkin Hyunjin bukanlah gadis yang pandai merangkai kata-kata.

  
Yang ia tahu adalah Heejin merupakan salah satu orang yang paling tulus yang pernah ia kenal. Ia begitu penuh semangat dan selalu bersikap baik kepada orang lain. Terkadang ia ingin Heejin bisa mengetahui betapa berharga kehadirannya bagi Hyunjin.

  
Mungkin suatu saat Hyunjin bisa lebih jujur terhadap perasaannya kepada Heejin.

  
Suatu saat… yang mungkin tak akan lama lagi…

  
.  
.  
.

  
Hyunjin sangat menyukai roti, terlebih jika yang memberikannya adalah Heejin. Perasaan bahagianya akan berlipat ganda saat menerima roti dari Sahabatnya itu.

Tidak. Ia tidak pernah secara terang-terangan mengatakan itu kepada Heejin. Tapi ia benar-benar menyukai segala sesuatu yang diberikan oleh Heejin. Tanpa sadar ia akan tersenyum tiap kali memakan roti pemberian Heejin.

  
Ia sendiri tak pernah menyadari jika ia selalu tersenyum saat bersama Heejin hingga suatu hari ketika mereka duduk di taman setelah latihan dan Heejin membawakan sebungkus Almond Croissant dari toko roti favoritnya.

  
“Akkk… Hyun.. kau benar-benar menggemaskan ketika sedang makan. Kau terlihat seperti kucing tetanggaku.” Ucap Heejin lalu menyeringai.

  
“J-Jangan menggodaku lagi.” Hyunjin mencoba untuk protes namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia tak pernah keberatan jika Heejin menggodanya.

  
Hyunjin tidak begitu mengerti sejak kapan ia mulai merasa kikuk dan salah tingkah ketika berada di dekat Heejin. Ini bahkan bukan pertama kalinya Heejin menggodanya dan menyebutnya menggemaskan.

  
“Kau bahkan terlihat semakin menggemaskan saat salah tingkah seperti itu.” Lanjut Heejin sambil mencubit pipi Hyunjin yang menggembung karena tengah mengunyah Croissant.

  
“H-Heejin-ah…”

  
“Ehhhhhhh……!” suara teriakan Heejin membuat Hyunjin sedikit terperanjat.

  
“Ada apa?!”

  
“Burung merpati!!” ucap Heejin dengan wajah yang ketakutan, ia menujuk ke arah sandaran bangku taman yang mereka duduki.

  
Hyunjin berkedip, dan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, gadis berambut panjang disampingnya itu menarik lengannya agar menjauh dari bangku taman yang sejak tadi mereka duduki tersebut. Heejin yang begitu panik tanpa sadar memeluk Hyunjin. Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut.

  
_T-Too close…!!!!_

  
Hyunjin terdiam, ia bahkan lupa jika ada burung merpati di sandaran bangku yang tadi mereka duduki, ia hanya bisa merasakan betapa dekatnya Heejin. Lagi… Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat menyadari betapa dekatnya mereka.

  
_Ah benar… Heejin memang sangat takut dengan burung merpati.._

  
Hyunjin mencoba untuk menghiraukan hembusan napas Heejin yang menerpa lehernya dan membuat bulu kuduknya bergidik.

  
“Burung merpati itu sudah pergi…” ucap Hyunjin yang akhirnya tersadar jika merpati yang sudah membuat Heejin ketakutan itu kini terbang ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka.

  
“M-Maaf, Hyun. Aku.. Aku hanya….”

  
“Aku tahu…” bisik Hyunjin pelan. Terlalu pelan hingga mungkin Heejin yang masih memeluknya itu tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

  
Rona merah di pipi Hyunjin semakin menjadi ketika Heejin masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya meskipun burung merpati itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Bukan.. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai posisi ini, hanya saja… Ia takut jika jantungnya akan semakin berdetak tak karuan.

  
_Oh…_

  
Hyunjin teringat setiap kali ia merasa kikuk dan salah tingkah ketika berada di dekat Heejin. Ia teringat bagaimana jantungnya selalu berdetak dengan kencang saat tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

  
_Oh…._

  
Semua kenangannya bersama Heejin berputar seperti film dan membuatnya tersadar…..

Ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya.

  
.  
.  
.

  
Hyunjin bukanlah gadis yang ekspresif, ia bukan lah gadis yang menunjukkan perasaannya kepada semua orang. Ia terkenal sebagai gadis yang pendiam dan _aneh_ –_Ia bahkan lebih sering menggonggong seperti anak anjing daripada berbicara bahasa manusia_-. Namun, semua topeng yang selalu ia kenakan di hadapan khalayak ramai itu pecah ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

  
Ia begitu tertegun dan tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa , rona merah di pipinya terasa begitu panas. –did Heejin just kiss her?! Ia bergidik saat mendengar Heejin membisikkan namanya dengan suara yang agak serak, ia merasakan jemari Heejin mengelus pipinya yang masih bersemu merah.

  
Saat Heejin mundur beberapa langkah darinya, Hyunjin hanya bisa menahan napasnya. ia merindukan kehangatan yang baru saja ia rasakan.

  
_Heejin…._

  
Heejin lah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. “Hyunjin…. Aku-“ wajahnya terlihat sangat merasa bersalah.

  
Hyunjin begitu kenal dengan ekspresi bersalah Heejin ini dan ia tahu apa yang akan Heejin katakan selanjutnya. Karena mereka sudah bersama cukup lama dan ia sudah menjadi alat pembaca ekspresi Heejin sejak mereka masih kecil. Dan sebelum Heejin sempat mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, Hyunjin maju satu langkah dan memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

  
Ia bisa mendengar Heejin menarik napas dalam ketika bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Bibir Heejin terasa begitu lembut dan terasa seperti _Strawberry_.

  
Semuanya terasa begitu cepat berlalu, Ia mundur selangkah dan ia bisa melihat pipi Heejin yang bersemu merah.

  
_…..Cute_.

  
“Aku menyukaimu, Jeon Heejin.” Ucap Hyunjin dengan lembut. Ia terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri yang kali ini bisa dengan mudah mengutarakan perasaannya. Mungkin karena Heejin lah ia bisa mengutarakannya dengan mudah? Hyunjin sangat yakin dengan perasaannya dan ia pun yakin jika Heejin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bukankah ia yang mengecup Hyunjin terlebih dahulu?

  
Heejin membuka mulutnya namun tak sepatah katapun keluar, matanya membulat dan menatap Hyunjin dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Hyunjin menahan dirinya sendiri agar tak langsung menghambur memeluk gadis di depannya itu. Heejin memang benar-benar menggemaskan ketika tersipu malu.

“A..Aku juga menyukaimu, Hyun.” Bisik Heejin pelan, namun Hyunjin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

  
Hyunjin tersenyum lembut sambil meraih jemari Heejin dan mengaitkan jemari mereka berdua.  
Ia bisa merasakan Heejin yang mempererat genggaman jemari mereka.

Senyumnya semakin lebar.

_I love you, My sun._

  
.  
.  
.

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello~ this is the first time I write about them…… Aaannnd… Ini sebenarnya fic pernah kubuat versi TechiNeru (Buat yang gak tau itu kapal di Keyakizaka46). Lately I’m really in love with 2Jin, jadi nyoba dibikin versi 2Jin nya. Haha. I’ve posted this on wattpad too but turned out no one read this sh*t. lmao. And I don't know if anyone will read this here but yeah here I am.


End file.
